Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance
by Chloe Sapphire
Summary: Misty wants to move on from Ash so Misty signs up to be a contestant on the Bachelor but will it be easy to move on if Ash is the Bachelor! Will Misty get what she wanted all along or will she miss her opportunity to none other then May? Read to find out. Rated: M just in case
1. A Quest for Love

**Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance**

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy it. I'd also like to say that I'm not going to follow the same rules as the Bachelor just for writing purposes but I'm going to make it pretty close. Anyways enjoy!**

**Ash- 21**

**Misty-21**

**Brock-25**

**May-21**

**Tracey-23**

* * *

After a hard day of working as the Cerulean City gym leader, and finished running ridiculous errands for her sisters, Misty sat down to watch her favorite Monday night show the Bachelor. "It's almost on!" The twenty-one year old gym leader squealed. Ever since Misty was little she loved romance, she recollected the times when she was traveling with Ash and she would poke fun at him for being so "thick-headed" and dense when it came to romance. Ash never had the slightest idea when a girl would flirt with him, Misty even failed to get her feelings through to him. You would think that he would learn a thing or two with Brock being a man whore in all flirting with every attractive looking women he saw but that was just him. All Ash would ever care about was Pokemon, challenging the next closest gym, then going to the Pokemon League. "He never understood the finer things in life a wonder if he still feels the same?" Misty thought out loud. Suddenly the TV interrupted her thoughts.

"This is it the last episode, I think James is going to propose to Krista." (I know they weren't actual people on the Bachelor but whatever) Suddenly Misty's kiddish-like smile formed into a frown. "I wish I could find love so easily, maybe if I got on the show and won I would finally move on and stop thinking about Ash." Misty was now determined to move on and finally find true love.

Three months have passed since she initially signed up to be a contestant on the Bachelor and today was the day where her future would surely change forever. Misty tried to occupy herself with doing chores and training her Pokemon but to no prevail. "Out of all days why do my sisters choose this day to not give me any stupid jobs to do?!" Suddenly Misty heard the phone ring in the other room. "This might be the call!" Her heart was practically beating out of chest when she answered the phone.

"Hello may I speak to Miss Waterflower?" The kind man asked. "T-this is she" Misty barely managed to say. "Well I was just calling to confirm Daisy Waterflower's spa appointment for January 26, at 1:00 p.m."

"Shit" Misty mumbled barely above a whisper. "Sure, thanks" with a hint of obvious annoyance in her voice she hung up the phone and headed back to gym's training area. Misty sat down by the pool and stared at her reflection. The small scrawny girl everyone once knew had transformed into a magnificent, knowledgeable young women. Her body was perfectly curved and she stood out in all the right places. She no longer wore her hair in her signature side pony tail, but instead let her orange hued hair down to grow longer, which complemented her beautifully shaped face even further. Her skin was a milky ivory color, which suited her best. Not like she could tan because all she would do was burn. It was hard not to notice Misty's beauty now a days, even her sisters felt threatened and they were models for the famous magazine Pokemon Trainer Couture. Misty was tracing her finger through the pool water when she saw a little yellow duck Pokemon come up behind her through the reflection of the water. "Psy…duck?" The yellow duck Pokemon confusingly said. "Psyduck you're the last thing I need!"

"Psy?" The little duck just cocked his head in even more confusion. Suddenly a drop of water planted right onto Psyduck's head. "Psyduck duck duck duck" the Pokemon started running around in a complete panic. "Psyduck it's just a little water, calm down!"

"Psy eye DUCK!" Misty ran over to Psyduck who just tripped over its own webbed feet. "Psyduck its okay." Misty looked up at the light blue ceiling to see it dripping even faster. "I better get Tracey down here to fix this, you be careful now okay Psyduck."

"Psyduck duck" The Pokemon said confidently, giving Misty a salute as she walked away. With that Misty went to the phone to call the young Pokemon Watcher, and total suck up to Daisy, Tracey.

Later that day Tracey came over to look at the leaky roof. Tracey looked all around him noticing all the renovations that had been done to the Gym. The exterior of the Gym looked pretty much the same, which still had its signature Dewgong on the front. The main room was now a baby powder blue instead of the dark royal blue it used to be. The three drop ceilings were also gone and really opened up the place. The rest of the furnishings were pretty much the same except for the new lights and cheap but classy chandeliers that hung from the walls and ceilings. Misty and Tracey now entered the training room where the problem was. Now the overly observant Pokemon watcher was looking around the room with a smile on his face. He noticed that the walls were also different, which were a darker blue than the main room. Pictures of different water Pokemon danced along the room. Ones from different regions like Totodile, Mudkip, Oshawott, and Piplup. Along with the original Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen, and Psyduck. Tracey also noticed the new addition of trophies, pictures, and awards from Daisy, Violet, Lily, and even some from Misty. Suddenly Misty and Tracey watched a tiny blue figure enter the room "Azu Azurill!" Azurill chirped happily running and jumping into its mother's arms." Azurill I'm happy to see you to! How did you get here?" Asked a bewildered Misty. "I got Azurill for you Misty, I know how you take Azurill to Suzy's Salon every Sunday so I thought that since you're waiting for this important call I would pick it up on my way here."

"Thank you Tracey that was really sweet of you!"

"Yea any time" Tracey responded bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. Misty looked down to see the buckets she put down almost filled with water. "Well I better get working on that roof, before this whole Gym is flooded. "Yea your right" Misty simply stated

Later that day Tracey got finished with the roof and successfully fixed the leakage. "Thanks again Tracey!"

"Like I said before I'd help you anytime!"

"Oh and I'm sorry you didn't get to see Daisy" Misty added mischievously.

"W-WHAAAT, WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK?!..." Tracey was cut off by Misty's glare and devilish smile. "Yea I guess your right…hehe" Tracey said with his head down in shame. "Well anyways Tracey thanks, make sure you make it back to Prof. Oak's lab safely."

"I will don't worry about me!" With that Tracey started trekking down the road leaving Misty only with Azurill and the other Pokemon to keep her company.

Misty sat down on her couch only to be greeted by Azurill. "Azu rill rill!"

"Hello Azurill how are you feeling?" Sensing the saddened undertone in Misty's seemingly cheery voice, Azurill asked its mother what was the matter. "Rill rill Azurill?"

"Oh Azurill nothing's wrong you go play now, okay" Even Azurill was still convinced that something was the matter, but decided to obey its mother anyway. Once Azurill was out of sight Misty checked the time, 4:30. If she didn't get the call soon she wouldn't be able to be on the Bachelor. Suddenly the doorbell rang, snapping out of her thoughts, Misty jumped up to open the door. When she opened the door she was greeted with a man who wore a black tuxedo and a classic red tie. He also had black hair, neatly slicked back by tons of hair gel. Hello, "Miss Waterflower?"

"Yes" Misty said surprised by the man standing before her.

I would just like to say congratulations because YOUR GONNA BE A CONTESTANT ON THE BACHELOR!" Misty felt her heart skip a beat, but even though she was happy she couldn't help feeling slightly confused. "Mister I'm confused, I was told when I signed up that I was to get a call if I was going to be competing?"

"Oh yes I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience Miss, we wanted to try something new this season that's all.

"Oh I see" was all Misty could say. Misty then saw the man pull a red rose out from behind him, then proceeded to present it to her. "Will you accept this rose" his voice to eager for his own good. Misty took a deep breath and pleasantly took the rose with a simple "yes." Misty was so relieved that the weight was finally off her shoulders. Misty knew she was probably the only one who accepted so calmly. She could see the surprised expression on the man's face, almost like he was expecting her to freak out like every other girl who found out they won the chance to compete. "Well then we shall meet in front of this Gym next Monday 8:00 a.m. sharp."

"I understand" Misty said sternly. The man then went on tell her all the rules and such. Like how she could only bring one Pokemon with her and how she could leave the competition at any time. Once he was sure that Misty understood everything he headed back to the black limousine in which he arrived and drove out of sight. Misty held the elegant red rose close to her chest and shed a tear. "No I need to be strong, I can't cry now." She turned around and reentered the Gym. This was a new beginning.

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter sorry it was a little on the boring side but don't worry all the action and romance will definitely come next chapter so please don't forget to R&R and I will see you next time!**


	2. Guess Who?

**Hey everybody I'm back again with another installment of Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance! First of all I'd just like to give a shout out to everyone who gave me some feedback or anyone who even read my story. I was so overwhelmed by the number of responses I've been getting and I just wanted you to know that they are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, if I did Misty would still would be on the show instead of Serena! No offense to any Serena fans.**

* * *

Ash and Brock entered the lovely romantic looking Kalos Bachelor Mansion, which would soon be filled up with women instead of its vacant state at the moment. Ash sat down on a pure white couch with crimson red pillows and Brock followed suit. "You got a big day today, are you excited!" Brock asked happy for his friend. "I don't know Brock do ya think I'm really fit to be a Bachelor, I mean I've never been the most romantic guy in the world." Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry who wouldn't love the world's youngest Pokemon Master." Brock said with a reassuring smile. "Brock I still…think about her" Ash responded a bit disappointed. "Ash look, Misty would want you to move on she's probably moved on too." Ash suddenly got scared, _did Misty really move on_? Did _another guy already take her heart_? Ash snapped out of his jealous daze when Brock piped up. "Ash are okay?"

"What, oh yea yea I'm fine." Brock wasn't convinced, he knew Ash for many years and knew when something was up. He was about to say something but decided to leave him be, no doubt it was probably about Misty. Pikachu then walked in eating yet his second bottle of Heinz ketchup before passing out on the floor. Ash and Brock sat in silence for awhile as they watched Pikachu complain of a stomach ache. The silence broke (besides Pikachu's belly aching lol see what I did there) when a middle aged man entered the room. "Mr. Ketchum you're needed for an interview." Ash and Brock looked at each other before picking up a painful looking Pikachu and heading to the other room.

It was 6:00 a.m. In the Cerulean City Gym when Misty groggily opened her eyes to the sound of her Pidgey themed alarm clock. She got in the shower, got dressed, did her hair, brushed her teeth, and fed all the Pokemon for the long day ahead. With Azurill still sleeping soundly at the end of Misty's ocean themed bed, Misty decided to finish packing her last bag for the trip. She was about to put the last piece of clothing she had into her suitcase when she heard a loud banging on the door. Startled, Azurill almost fell of the bed until Misty came to its rescue. When Misty answered the door she was greeted with a girl with blonde hair, a girl with blue hair and a girl with pink hair. (Daisy, Violet, and Lily) They stared in silence, scowls on their faces as if they were waiting for Misty to speak. When Misty didn't speak Daisy spoke instead. "Like, Misty why didn't like tell us you were leaving to go on the Bachelor!" Daisy asked aggressively. Well I was just about to call and tell you because I knew you were going to make it a big deal! Misty answered already becoming annoyed. Yea well Tracey like called us this morning and said that you would be leaving at 8:00 a.m. Violet added. "Who's going to take care of the Pokemon?" Lily asked, totally clueless of the truth. Misty just stared at them until they figured it out. "What you want us to take care of the Gym?!" The three girls all said in unison. "Why do guys seem so surprised, you're the Gym leaders to you know?" Misty tried to protest. "Missstyyyy we like have a spa appointment tomorrow." Now Daisy was practically begging on her knees. "I know, the spa place called last week!" Misty stated. "It's not fair!" Violet said whining like a three year old. "Well tough, did I complain when I had to come back to the Gym while you guys went on that modeling tour? No I didn't, so start pulling your own weight around here!" Misty was becoming very furious with her sisters. "We do, we work day and night trying to promote this place, if weren't super famous this place would probably be closed down by now." Lily tried to point out. All Misty could do was sigh, arguing with her siblings took too much energy out of her and it was wasting her time. "Look, I'm gonna level with you. "I'm going, I'm taking Azurill, and Tracey will be over every day to check on you guys, do I make myself clear?" The sound of Tracey's name made Daisy blush as red as a ripe tomato. Giving in to defeat the three girls nodded allowing Misty to leave.

The long glossy black limo was parked out front, with her bags in the trunk and Azurill in arms Misty waved goodbye as the chauffeur opened the door for her. As they drove off Daisy shouted at the car. "Bye little sis bring home a rich one!" Violet and Lily bumped their sister's shoulder. "I-I mean bring home a smart one!"

* * *

We were in the car for hours and the closer we got the louder the gossip. "Who do you think he is?"

"It's so mysterious how their keeping it a secret."

"Does my hair look okay?"

"Do think he'll like my dress?"

"OMG I'm totally nervous and excited at the same time!"

I was starting to get sick of these girls, they all remind me of my sisters. To think I have to spend like a month with all of them, well until they get eliminated. It's not all bad though surprisingly May, Ash's ex traveling companion is here she's the only one that's keeping me sane. Suddenly the brunette turned to Misty. "Misty, look up ahead!" Misty turned and looked out the clear glass window to see the Bachelor mansion straight ahead. Misty could also see a man standing outside, no doubt he was the Bachelor. As the limo drew closer Misty could almost make out the figure….ASH! What the FUCK was ASH doing **HERE**?! Misty could practically feel her heart jumping out of her chest, the car was spinning as her thoughts began to whirl around like a tornado in her head. She tried to convince herself that she was imagining things but her eyes told her otherwise. Sure he looked kinda different but there was not one doubt in her mind that that was her Ash Ketchum! She started shaking as they pulled into the driveway. She totally ignored the shrieking girls behind her including May, who was probably the loudest out of all of them! _I can't believe I came here to get away from him but here he is standing right in front of me, just my luck!_ The girls started filing out of the limo to meet the new "Pokemon Master." Misty started to shift herself to the back of the limo so she would be the last to talk to **him **the rising and falling of Azurill's chest as it slept was the only thing that kept Misty somewhat calm. Misty wondered how Azurill could sleep with all the racket.

One by one the limo was clearing out and soon enough it was Misty's turn. There was nothing she could do now, she didn't come this far to quit, Misty Waterflower was no quitter. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and exited the car. The breeze against her face felt nice after being in such a hot car, the wind danced through her hair and touched her scalp. Ash was frozen as if a Glaceon just used Ice Beam on him. Ash was awestruck as she walked up to him. She wore a formal light blue kimono and the flowers that graced it were midnight blue brilliant with gold lining. She also wore a pair of light blue high heels to match. Her magnificent orange hair that encased her face lay just below her shoulders. Ash not knowing what to say just stared at her. Stared into her beautiful captivating aquamarine eyes that could make him melt into a puddle of soup in a matter of seconds as they glisten in the moonlight Misty also couldn't help herself, staring into his big russet eyes. His messy raven hair naked without his signature hat. He was much taller than Misty now and had a much toned body under his black tuxedo. Ash's number one Pokemon was also displayed on his shoulder who was uncomfortable with this awkward moment. Noticing how long they were staring at each other Ash and Misty looked down, ferocious blushes were spread across both of their faces. Pikachu, unable to contain his pent up energy and excitement of seeing his old friend any longer leaped into Misty's arms waking poor Azurill.

"Pi Pi Pikachupi!"

"I missed you to Pikachu!" Misty said while patting Pikachu's head.

"Chaaaaa!"

"So how are things with you um Misty" Ash finally asked trying to break the awkwardness. "Oh I-I'm fine how about you Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty asked with a sarcastic tone. "Oh you know about that?"

"Of course, I saw your winning match on TV!" Misty stated with a bit more enthusiasm than she hoped.

"Well in that case, I TOLD YOU SO!" Ash stated with most confidence

"Hey well you can't blame me, you didn't even know that Flying Types were strong against Bug Types!" Misty shot back. "I was a BEGINNER!" Ash argued

Yea, well it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that birds eat worms!" Misty stated, tasting victory to another one of their classic fights. "Yea whatever" Ash responded sensing defeat. The man that Misty met at the Gym walked up to duo who still continued to argue. "Is everything okay out here?" He asked puzzled and a bit concerned. "Oh this is a normal thing for us, don't worry!" Misty reassured with a slight blush across her face."

"Right, so you two know each other?" The man inquired.

"It's a long story" Ash added, a wild blush also spread across his face.

"Okay, well you guys have been talking for like ten minutes and the other girls are waiting inside."

"What do you say Miss Waterflower shall we go inside?" Ash asked, holding out his hand for Misty to hold.

"We shall Mr. Ketchum." Misty said, grabbing Ash's hand and heading towards the entrance.

**Well there you go I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Once again thanks for your feedback and I'll be looking forward to more! Also I'm going to add a new chapter every Friday or Saturday so yea. Finally in case you haven't noticed I have placed this in Kalos because of how it's based on France and love and all that stuff so yea I will see you on Friday!**


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Hello everyone welcome to chapter three of Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Love. I loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it to, so here you go!**

* * *

As Ash and I walked inside, the other girls were already drinking fruit cocktails and red wine. They looked abruptly from their clear glasses when we entered the room. "Look who finally decided to show up" A girl named Amy commented. "We haven't even started yet and she's already getting special treatment." Another girl joined in rather seductively. Ash, still uncomfortable with the whole situation started to turn a deep red. "L-listen I'm not giving her special treatment, it's just that we're old friends and we haven't seen each other in a long time" Pikachu rolled his eyes, even he knew that Ash was partially lying. "You haven't seen me in while and you didn't talk to me for ten minutes!" May pointed out, proving Pikachu's point even further. "Right, sorry May" was all Ash could conjure up, he wasn't quite sure how to get out of this extremely awkward predicament. The brunette just rolled her eyes and continued to drink her cocktail.

It was 10:00 p.m. and Misty was waiting to get her one on one time with Ash. Half of the girls already had their time and May was having her time right now. "Azurill when do you think it'll be my turn?" Misty looked down at the sleeping Azurill in her lap. Misty walked up the polished wooden steps and put Azurill in her bed. Misty was just about to walk out of the room when she turned around to see Ash standing in front of the door frame. "Fuck Ash, don't scare me like that!" Misty shouted out. "I thought I heard you come up here."

"What if I was changing?"

"Then door would've been closed" Ash informed. "Whatever, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you when you get a chance."

"Of course" Misty answered in a soft voice.

Misty headed down stairs, she took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony. She was greeted with Ash's brilliant warm smile, and couldn't help but smile herself. "Come sit, let's talk" Ash insisted. Misty sat on the marble bench next to him as he started to talk. "So what made you decide to be on the Bachelor?" Ash asked. "I should be asking you the same question, Mr. Pokemon Master."

"I asked you first" Ash said confidently. Misty couldn't argue with that, but she couldn't tell Ash the real reason why she was there. "ya know I just wanted to…settle down." Misty answered transparently. Ash just stared blankly at Misty. "Funny, is that really the reason why you're here?"

"Why else would I be here if I wasn't looking for a husband?!" Misty answered angrily, but she didn't know why. Probably because she hated how Ash had caught her in her not-so-thought-out lie. "So why are you here?" Misty questioned. "Well to tell you the truth Brock thought it would be a good idea, because….I was always thinking of…y-you." Ash stated truthfully, not looking at Misty. Misty could barely believe what she was hearing, for a second she thought she was dreaming. She felt guilty for not telling Ash the truth. "Well the reason I'm really here is because I wanted to stop thinking about you." Misty stated nervously. Ash looked up at her wide eyed. "So I guess we both weren't expecting this." Ash answered dumbly. "Yea I guess your right" Misty confirmed. "Will you excuse me for a quick second."

"Sure" Misty answered quickly.

Ash walked over to a marble table and grabbed the first impression rose of the white plate. The girls stopped talking about their so called "romantic talk" with Ash to question who the rose would go to. When they saw Ash head back outside May rose from her seat. She peaked her head outside to hear their conversation.

"M-Misty?"

"Yes Ash"

"Mist from the moment I saw you I loved you, I didn't realize it at first but as time grew on those feelings started to become clearer. When you left I didn't think I could live, it was so hard to forget about you and the times we shared together. Then when I found out you were here I didn't know what to feel, those feeling just kinda boiled over."

"Oh Ash"

"I know it's called a first impression rose but it seems you already did that a long time ago. So Misty, will you accept this rose?" Now Misty felt extremely faint, Ash was practically pouring his heart out to her, not to mention that old nickname he used. She waited her whole life for this, she had to take this rose. She outstretched her arm and grasped the rose savoring its graceful touch. She looked down at the rose, stroking its soft red petals. However she was interrupted when Ash gently tilted her chin. "Misty I love you" Ash breathed in her ear. Their lips, just about to touch when the moment was miserably crushed. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something." The brunette asked innocently. _Yes you are _Misty thought, wanting to scream at May for ruining the perfect moment. "May I didn't know you were standing there, what's wrong? Ash asked trying to sound as calm as possible, also angered by the situation. "Oh just wanted to see what was taking you guys so long, everyone was wondering why you took the rose outside." May confirmed coming up with a good enough excuse. "Well if you must know I was giving the first impression rose to Misty, or should I say second impression."

"Oh I see" May answered even though she already knew. "Well you two better get inside, you don't want to keep us girls waiting too long" With a wag of her finger and a wink of her eye, May went back into the house. "I guess we have to go in" Ash concluded. "I guess so" Misty answered disappointed.

It was 11:00 p.m. and Ash already left to go to his hotel which just left us girls. We were all in are rooms talking about the night's events, except me. _I bet May was watching the whole time. I was nice to her at first but now it is ON! Well at least I don't have to share a room with her. _Misty's thoughts were interrupted when Amy caught her attention. Amy was a nice girl, she was twenty nine and was a single mom. They chatted a few times throughout the night, and were happy to find out that they were roommates. "Hey I heard about the whole May ordeal earlier" Amy started to say. "Yea it kinda sucks, we were having a moment and she blew it."

"Maybe she's just nervous because she know you two have history." Amy suggested. "Yea and didn't help that she saw us almost kiss."

"And the fact that you two always have the longest conversations." Amy added.

"Not to mention the rose" Misty concluded

"Every girl considers you a big threat right now, but not me."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked a bit puzzled. "I mean, it's not your fault those feelings were already there in both of you."

"I guess your right" Misty said doubtfully. "Think about it Misty, You guys haven't seen each other for years, and then you just happen to meet on one of the most romantic shows on TV. Clearly its fate, you two are meant to be." Amy said confidently. "That's why I'm just gonna sit back and see how this plays out, but of course I'll try to stick around." Amy stated bravely. You can't do that Amy, you gave up you son to get here, you can't just give up." Misty said happily yet sad for her new friend. "Believe me when I say that I am a little disappointed myself, but when I see two people in love I am not one to interfere. Plus I don't think Ash is really my type anyway."

"Thanks Amy you're a real friend" Misty said pulling Amy into a hug.

"Don't mention it, now let's get to bed we have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right" Misty agreed, as she slipped in the comfortable sheets of the heart shaped bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were talking about the night's events in the hotel room. "WHAT, Misty's on the show to!" Brock exclaimed in pure shock. Yea it was great, I guess" Ash said gravely. "Why do you seem so glum, this is what you wanted right?" Ash's squinty eyed friend asked surprised again. "It **was **great, we were just about to kiss, but May ruined everything!" Ash exclaimed quite bummed of the remembrance of the perfect moment being torn to pieces. "Man that sucks, what are you going to do?" Brock asked. "Well I guess I just have to let her stick around for a while, if I don't she'll be pissed. I still want her to be my friend."

"Then I guess that's your only option" Brock concluded. Ash looked down to see Pikachu passed out on the floor. "Two more ketchup bottles down the drain." Ash chucked. "Ash it's getting late I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow."

"See you Brock, take care." Ash sat in silence for a few moments. "What did Brock get me into?"

**Another chapter done sorry it's a little late I planned to have it up by Friday but I have been too busy with school to write so yea. As always I appreciate your feedback in the end that is what really motivates me to write. Also, I will accept date ideas. I already have a few in mind but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more so please make sure to share your ideas if you have any and I will see you next time! **


End file.
